Till We're 70
by SPNWinchesters
Summary: In which Clarke discovers a song and it reveals more about her and Bellamy than she would have expected. A Bellarke oneshot based off of that wonderful hug in 2.5. Seriously. Just amazing. Enjoy :)


**Gah. That Bellarke Reunion though. This was an idea I've had for a while, but since I got to FINALLY WATCHE BELLAMY AND CLARKE HUG, I just needed to write it down. Enjoy! :) The song is Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. I don't own it or The 100.**

Clarke didn't mean to find the CD player. They had them on the Ark, but her family had only owned one CD, an old Christmas album from right before the war had started, passed down through her father's family until it had reached her. It was probably destroyed when the Ark had fallen.

Clarke had found it in one of the underground bunkers around camp. They all looked the same, but this one had several thick blankets and cabinets full of clothes. Clarke couldn't wait to tell Bellamy about it.

The next day, she excitedly led Bellamy through the forest and into the bunker. He was impressed, she could see it in his eyes. The acceptance made her smile before she realized what she was doing and turned away from him. Since when was she concerned about whether Bellamy approved of her or not? Their reunion came to mind and she bit her lip, still embarrassed from the way she'd run at him, not thinking as she'd thrown her arms around him. She was an idiot.

"Clarke, check it out!" She jolted from her thoughts, hurrying to Bellamy's side. He was holding a rounded object, a smile on his face that Clarke had never seen before. "It's a CD player, and it still turns on." He pushed a button on the side, watching the tiny screen light up. Clarke jumped as music started playing out of the small speakers on the side. The two of them stood side by side, listening to the words that filled the air.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

Clarke blinked abruptly and looked away. It was a love song. Her cheeks flamed and she was glad it was dim enough that Bellamy couldn't see them turn bright red.

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

_And Darling I will be loving you till we're 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard as 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me, I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am_

Clarke didn't think she could be any more embarrassed as Bellamy fumbled to turn the CD player off. The two of them stood in silence for a few seconds until Bellamy awkwardly cleared his throat.

"We should, uh, get back to camp now." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, refusing to meet Clarke's gaze. She nodded and started to follow him up the ladder to the forest.

_So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

She watched Bellamy's back as the two walked through the forest, noted the tense way he held his shoulders and reached out. Her hand barely brushed his back but he froze as if she'd punched him.

"Are you okay, Bellamy?" She asked, his name falling from her lips softly. His back stiffened even more and he stepped further away from her.

"I'm fine." His tone was clipped and he rushed off again before she could say anything more. She hurried after him, frowning at his retreating back.

"That's a lie, Bellamy. What's wrong?" She called after him. He didn't answer as they neared the gate, hearing the buzz that meant it was opening. The guard on duty sneered at the older Blake sibling as he passed through before giving a respectful nod to Clarke. She rolled her eyes. "Bellamy! Stop ignoring me!" She hollered, gaining the attention of a few passerby's. Finn happened to be one of the, immediately redirecting his course to follow the two leaders of the 100.

"Stop saying my name." Bellamy snapped, not turning to look at her as he ducked into the tent he'd claimed as his on the outskirt of the camp, towards the electric fence. Clarke hesitated at the entrance, biting her lip indecisively. Finn touched her shoulder softly, making her turn towards him.

"Leave him to it, Clarke." He spoke softly, taking her shoulder and steering her away from his tent. She frowned, but allowed him to lead her to his tent. The two of them ducked inside and Clarke suddenly wondered why she'd allowed herself to be alone with him. "We haven't talked since you came back." He gave her a meaningful smile and she averted her eyes. "We can't hold it in forever, Clarke. Just talk to me. What are we? And what happened in Mount Weather that you refuse to talk about?" His hand rested on her knee and she itched to move away from him. Normally, Bellamy would run interference between the two of them. Not because she'd asked him to, but because she figured he'd seen the uncomfortable way she'd stand around Finn, the rigid way she would hold herself, and the way she would always look over his shoulder and never directly at him.

"Look Finn, I've got a lot to do if we're going to rescue our people out of that mountain, and I can't have you distracting me." She muttered, going to leave. Finn gripped her wrist tightly, nearly cutting off circulation to her hand. "That hurts, Finn." He didn't seem to hear her.

"I killed a man for you, Clarke. Walked all over those damn woods searching for you, only to come back to camp empty handed and hopeless to find you here, basically unscathed. I think you owe me this much." He'd stood up by this point, not releasing her hand as he got into her face, towering above her as much as he could. His cold expression scared Clarke.

"Finn, let go of me." She splayed a hand against his chest, trying to shove him away. He didn't budge and she wondered when he'd gotten so strong. "Seriously, that hurts." She tried to shake her wrist from his grip but he only tightened his fingers. "You're scaring me." The voice that came after hers wasn't Finn.

"I think she told you to let her go, Spacewalker." Bellamy had stuck his broad shoulders through the opening to Finn's tent and was holding Finn's arm, the one that wasn't hurting Clarke. As if he'd been shocked, Finn dropped Clarke's wrist and stepped away.

"Sorry, god I'm sorry Clarke, that was too far." She recoiled her hand to her chest and stepped closer to Bellamy, who moved out of the way so she could exit the tent. "Clarke wait, I'm sorry! Please, let me explain!" Finn called after her as she stepped out of the tent, immediately staring up into Bellamy's brown eyes. He could easily read the fear in them. Finn had really terrified her.

"Shut up, Finn." Bellamy snapped, rounding his furious gaze on the boy. "Leave her alone." Finn narrowed his eyes but didn't respond, only retreated back into his tent. "Are you okay? Let me see your wrist." Clarke held her wrist out to Bellamy, hearing him quickly suck in a gust of air as he examined the finger-shaped bruises beginning to form. He was going to kill Spacewalker.

"I'm okay." Clarke assured him, retracting her wrist. "Thanks, Bellamy. You always seem to come to my rescue." She quipped, smiling shyly up at him. He looked away, a frown on his face.

"Not when you were trapped in that mountain. Don't sell yourself short, Princess. You rescue yourself before I can even get there." Clarke wondered if this was even the same man who had once debated whether to pull her up or let her fall into the pit of spikes just yards below her dangling feet.

"You've always been there." She whispered out loud without meaning to. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and she blushed, going on. "Whatever I needed, you were ready to give it. Criticism, comfort, guidance. Whatever it was, you gave it to me, without hesitation or argument. Thank you, Bellamy Blake." He loved the way she said his name.

Without even realizing it, he stepped closer to her, staring down into her soulful blue eyes. God, he could look at those eyes forever.

"I turned that music off because it showed me a truth that I didn't want to face." He admitted softly, his hand coming up to brush a strand of hair out of her face on its own accord. "I'm not ready to face it yet, but I want you to know that I'll always be there for you, to give you what you need." Clarke's hand cupped his face, curving around his strong jaw and she smiled.

"The same goes for you too, Bellamy. Whatever you need. Always." They shared a conspiratorial smile, like it was their little secret.

But really, everybody could see that Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake were head over heels in love.


End file.
